ANGIN
by Rizuchan Nightray
Summary: Bertemu dengan orang yang mirip bukan berarti keseluruhannya mirip. Walaupun dari segi fisik mereka terlihat sama bagaikan pantulan bayangan cermin. Namun akankah kepribadian mereka juga sama? / sinopsis gaje / AU, Elemental Siblings, GempaYaya slight TaufanYaya / Read and Review please?
1. Chapter 0

Seorang gadis berambut hitam dikuncir yang menggunakan kupluk pink bermotif bunga serta kacamata renang yang ditaruh diatas kupuk miliknya. Gadis itu berlari kecil menuju taman. Tidak sengaja dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang duduk sendirian di ayunan. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu berlari kecil ke anak laki-laki itu.

"Sedang apa kau sendirian di taman?" tanya gadis itu tersenyum.

Anak laki-laki itu mendongak melihat seorang gadis yang belum pernah dikenalinya. "Siapa?" tanya balik anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku Yaya, kau sendiri siapa?" anak bernama Yaya itu mengulurkan tangannya tanda dirinya ingin berkenalan dengan anak laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya melihat tangan Yaya yang terulur. Bagi dirinya pertama kali ada seorang anak perempuan yang mau berkenalan dengan dirinya. Rasanya terlalu ragu untuk menerima uluran tangan dari anak bernama Yaya itu.

"Fan, cepat kemari. Pertandingannya sudah mau di mulai!" teriakan seorang anak laki-laki itu membuat Yaya maupun anak di panggil Fan itu terkejut.

"Maaf aku pergi dulu," pamitnya. Yaya hanya bisa memandangi punggung Fan yang berlari menjauh.

"Fan ya?" gumamnya entah kepada siapa.

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANGIN © Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta**

 **Warning : AU, Elemental Siblings, GempaYaya slight TaufanYaya, EYD, typo (masih ada dimana2), dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu di perhatikan.**

 **A/N : disini Halilintar sudah dewasa, jadi yang kembar hanya Taufan dan Gempa.**

 **Summary : Bertemu dengan orang yang mirip bukan berarti keseluruhannya mirip. Walaupun dari segi fisik mereka terlihat sama bagaikan pantulan bayangan cermin. Namun akankah kepribadian mereka juga sama?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yaya terlihat sangat bergembira hari ini. Anak laki-laki yang kemarin dilihatnya ternyata berada di taman kanak-kanak yang sama dengan dirinya. Duduk sendiri diayunan. Dengan riang Yaya menghampiri anak laki-laki itu.

"Gak kusangka kita ketemu lagi," kata Yaya memulai basa-basi.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu memandang Yaya dengan seksama. Rasanya sosok di depannya tidak asing baginya. Diingat kembali ingatan tentang sosok di depannya. Rupanya anak perempuan yang kemarin sore.

"Kau yang kemarin. Err Mimi?" anak laki-laki itu terlihat ragu ketika menyebutkan nama Yaya. Rupanya anak laki-laki ini pelupa juga.

"Namaku Yaya bukan Mimi," ralat Yaya tersenyum.

"Maaf," anak laki-laki itu terlihat malu.

"Hahaha ternyata kau ini kaku juga ya, Fan," Yaya tertawa geli membuat Fan merona malu.

Melihat Fan yang merona malu membuat Yaya merasa gemas dan ingin mencubitnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya melihat anak laki-laki yang sangat pemalu ini.

"Baiklah kita ulang perkenalan kemarin. Aku Yaya anak baru di taman kanak-kanak ini," kata Yaya mengulurkan tangannya.

Fan melihat uluran tangan Yaya terlihat ragu untuk menerimanya. Bagaimana pun ini pertama kalinya dirinya berkenalan dengan anak perempuan.

"Panggil aku Fan saja," jawab Fan malu-malu.

"Cuman begitu?" Yaya merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban dari anak yang ingin di panggil Fan itu.

"Kurasa," jawab Fan menunduk malu.

"Baiklah senang bertemu denganmu, Fan."

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk pertama kali Rizu membuat fic dengan genre yang normal seperti ini (biasanya yang berbau fantasi, adventure atau setidaknya action). Dan plot yang sederharna seperti ini (tidak dengan plot gila yang berbau fiksi). Entah kesurupan apa, tapi benar ini fic hanya isengan saja tidak ada tujuan dan maksud apapun. Ya, hanya berubah alur ke arah yang normal-normal saja.**

 **Ya, walaupun Rizu cukup yakin kalau ini fic termasuk fic sinetron gak jelas dengan drama yang gagal /pundung**

 **Tapi. Ya sudah sudah telanjur dibuat. Sayang kalau tidak di publis /damai**

 **Ok, cukup bacotnya. Rizu harap kalian yang membaca ini tidak pelit untuk memberikan review fic pertama normal Rizu ini. Tidak hanya menjadi silent readers saja /songong /bercanda un**

 **terakhir,**

 **Read and Review Please**


	2. Chapter 1

Yaya menatap anak laki-laki yang di panggil Fan itu. Sudah tujuh hari mereka berteman. Namun Fan masih terlihat kaku saat di depannya. Tidak bukan hanya di depannya saja. Di depan anak perempuan Fan terlihat gemetaran bahkan rona merah di pipinya menandakan dirinya akan pingsan saat itu juga. Yaya berkesimpulan bahwa Fan bukan tipe laki-laki yang mudah di dekati oleh perempuan.

"Fan?" Yaya berusaha berjalan mendekati Fan yang tengah duduk diayunan taman kanak-kanak. Fan yang menyadari Yaya akan mendekatinya memundurkan posisi ayunan memberi jarak antara Fan dengan Yaya.

"Baiklah," Yaya berhenti berjalan dan mengambil ayunan yang berjarak satu longkap dari Fan.

"Aku hanya mau memberi tahu bahwa adikku sudah lahir," kata Yaya tersenyum bahagia. Melihat senyuman Yaya membuat Fan merona entah kenapa.

"Namun, kata Ibu adikku berada dalam kondisi khusus. Jadi harus dirawat secara intensif. Aku sedih tidak bisa melihat kondisi adikku," terdengar nada sedih saat Yaya mengatakannya. Fan menjadi tertarik untuk mendengarkannya.

"Padahal aku sangat ingin melihat adikku. Kata Ibu aku memiliki adik laki-laki. Aku senang punya jagoan cilik di rumah. Ya, walaupun lebih enak adik perempuan. Tapi adik laki-laki juga tidak buruk," Yaya tersenyum senang. Walaupun di mata coklat Fan senyuman Yaya terlihat ganjil.

"Apa kau tidak senang adikmu berada di 'kondisi khusus'? tebak Fan tepat sasaran. Yaya hanya menunduk sedih. Poni hitam miliknya hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Fan menghela nafas.

"Adikku lahir secara premature. Itulah yang Ibu katakan. Tapi Ibu tidak memberitahu maksud dari 'kondisi khusus'. Aku senang. Tapi aku khawatir dengan keadaan adik," gumam Yaya jujur. Terlihat tetesan air mata yang berjatuh di balik poni hitam milik Yaya.

"Berdoalah. Kurasa ini yang bisa kau lakukan," kata Fan membuat Yaya terkejut. Untuk pertama kali Yaya mendengar Fan berbicara kepadanya.

"Apapun kondisi adikmu. Aku yakin kau akan menjaga dan merawatnya. Seperti angin yang selalu menjaga dan selalu menyelimuti setiap mahluk hidup," Fan tersenyum lebar. Lagi. Untuk pertama kali Yaya terpana oleh senyuman Fan.

"Bahkan aku ingin menjadi angin jika dihidupkan kembali,"

"Kenapa angin?" tanya Yaya.

"Apa kau tidak merasakannya? Hembusan angin ini. Angin selalu menyelimuti kita sampai ke dalam hati. Dan membawa kesedihan dalam diri kita," Fan menutup matanya merasa hembusan angin kecil yang meniupi rambutnya. Sensasi ini juga dirasakan Yaya.

'Benar kata Fan angin membawa kesedihan dalam diriku. Ah, nyamannya.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANGIN © Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta**

 **Warning : AU, Elemental Siblings, EYD, typo (masih ada dimana2), dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu di perhatikan.**

 **A/N : disini Halilintar sudah dewasa, jadi yang kembar hanya Taufan dan Gempa.**

 **Summary : Bertemu dengan orang yang mirip bukan berarti keseluruhannya mirip. Walaupun dari segi fisik mereka terlihat sama bagaikan pantulan bayangan cermin. Namun akankah kepribadian mereka juga sama?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yaya menekuk kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Perasaannya sangat sakit saat teman-temannya menghina adik laki-laki kesayangannya.

Apa salah Yayan? Kenapa teman-temannya menghina Totoitoy? Bahkan tak jarang dirinya ikut dijadikan bahan olok-olok hanya karena 'kondisi khusus' Totoitoy. Ini enggak adil. Sangat tidak adil.

"Kau disini rupanya. Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana," suara cempreng anak laki-laki yang Yaya yakini suara Fan. Namun, Yaya masih enggan untuk melirik teman dekatnya itu.

"Ada apa sih? Saat ku kembali kau menghilang. Dan ngumpet di belakang taman kanak-kanak ini," dari suaranya Yaya yakin ada kedutan di dahi Fan.

"Aku kesal," kata Yaya terdengar lemah. Wajahnya makin tenggelam antara tangan dan lututnya.

"Kesal? Untuk apa?" Fan menatap bingung Yaya yang masih duduk meringkuk. Tidak terlihat wajah Yaya karena tertutup oleh kaki dan tangannya.

Terdengar suara isak tangis Yaya. Fan yang melihat teman baiknya menangis memilih mengambil tempat di samping Yaya.

Dan terdiam.

Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Merangkulnya? Yang benar saja. Sudah bisa duduk dekat Yaya saja sudah menjadi kemajuan hebat bagi Fan. Fan terlalu kaku menghadapi lawan jenisnya.

"Apa para anak perempuan resek itu mengolokmu lagi?" tebak Fan.

"…" tidak ada reaksi. Fan menganggapnya bahwa tebakannya benar.

"Kalau mereka bukan anak perempuan mungkin sudah kuhajar mereka. Mulut mereka bahkan lebih pedas dari cabai rawit," gerutu Fan kesal.

"Fan?" panggil Yaya membuat Fan menengok kearahnya.

"Apa salah Totoitoy mengalami sindrom down? Apa sindrom down begitu menjijikkan sehingga mereka mengolok Yayan tiap hari? Apa mereka tidak tahu Totoitoy juga tidak ingin dilahirkan dalam kondisi khusus seperti?" tanya Yaya panjang lebar. Suara begitu frutasi yang diiringi isak tangis.

 _ **Grap.**_

Fan menarik paksa tubuh kecil Yaya dan memeluknya erat. Walaupun dirinya sangat kaku terhadap perempuan. Melihat teman baiknya bersedih membuat keberanian untuk merangkul dan memeluknya Yaya.

"Totoitoy tidak salah. Justru di banding para perempuan resek itu. Menurutku Totoitoy adalah mahluk paling mulia. Bahkan di mata Yang Maha Kuasa sekalipun," perkataan Fan membuat Yaya berhenti menangis. Bagaikan hembusan angin yang tertiup di relung hatinya yang membawa semua kesedihannya keluar. Sangat sejuk dan juga nyaman.

"Kau juga hebat. Kau sosok kakak yang selalu setia menjaga dan merawat Totoitoy setiap dia membutuhkan. Bagaikan angin yang setia berhembus pada mahluk hidup," Fan tersenyum lebar. Walau dia tahu Yaya tidak akan melihat senyumannya.

Yaya melepaskan pelukan Fan. Terlihat rona merah hebat di pipi Fan. Yaya tahu memeluk dirinya pasti membuat Fan sangat gugup. Begitu juga dirinya.

"Hm, terima kasih, Fan. Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu. Kau laki-laki yang sangat baik hati," kata Yaya berusaha untuk tersenyum. Walaupun Yaya yakin senyumannya terlihat dipaksakan.

"Ah, tidak bukan begitu," gumam Fan tidak jelas. Yaya tertawa geli.

"Jangan menertawakanku!" bentak Fan malu.

Tidak seram. Justru bagi Yaya suara cempreng yang membentaknya itu terdengar sangat lucu.

"Tapi aku tidak nyangka, loh. Aslinya Fan itu cowok yang cukup berani ya," goda Yaya membuat Fan makin menjadi.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin kulakukan lagi, hm?" tanya Fan menyeringai.

Ups! Ya, ampun sepertinya Yaya salah langkah. Yaya tidak menyangka sifat asli Fan ternyata seperti ini. Sepertinya Yaya lah yang terjebak.

"Tidak mau!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Yaya bangkit dari duduknya dan siap untuk lari dari Fan.

Terlambat. Tangan kanannya sudah keburu di tangkap oleh Fan. "Mau ke mana Yaya? Tidak mau temani aku?" Fan memasang muka sok polos. Terlihat seringai tipis di bibirnya.

Dengan cepat Yaya mengigit tangan Fan yang menggenggam tangan kanannya. Tentu saja Fan terlihat kesakitan dan meniup bekas gigitan Yaya di tangannya. Ok, hari ini halaman belakang taman kanak-kanak akan sangat ramai dari acara kejar-kejaran dari kedua sahabat ini.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Hari ini taman kanak-kanak Pulau Rintis mengadakan piknik bersama di sebuah kawasan bukit kecil. Udaranya begitu sejuk. Pemandangan yang asri. Pohon-pohon tinggi yang melindungi mereka dari terik matahari. Serta lingkungan bersih tanpa adanya sampah yang berserakan. Tentu sangat cocok untuk kawasan bermain anak-anak.

"Yaya, ayo, kita ke sana. Di sana kita bisa melihat pemandangan yang indah," ajak Fan menarik tangan Yaya.

"Tapi aku harus izin ke Ibuku," Yaya memandang wanita berkerudung merah yang merupakan Ibunya.

Sang ibu tersenyum ke Yaya. "Pergilah. Jangan jauh-jauh dari tempat piknik," izin Ibu Yaya.

"Tenang saja Tante. Ada Fan yang akan menjaga sang putri," Fan menggeser topi biru-putih miliknya ke kanan dan menyengir lebar. Yaya mendengarnya tersipu malau

"Baiklah. Mari pergi," Fan menarik tangan Yaya yang tentu saja membuat Yaya terkesan terseret-seret oleh Fan.

"Fan, pelan-pelan," kata Yaya yang kesulitan untuk menyeimbangkan laju jalan Fan.

"Hehehe maaf,. Aku terlalu bersemangat sih," kata Fan menyengir.

"Kalau gitu mari lanjutkan. Tapi pelan ya jalannya," Yaya menarik tangan Fan pelan. Tanpa Yaya sadari Fan bersemu merah.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pendopo sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu dengan atap daun kelapa. Tempat itu cukup tinggi dari tempat piknik mereka. Sehingga pemandangan alam yang berada di bawah terlihat jelas dari pendopo itu.

"Wah, indah sekali. Angin disini juga sangat sejuk dan segar. Kau hebat bisa tahu tempat sebagus ini," puji Yaya membuat Fan bersemu merah.

"Dulu aku juga pernah kesini bersama keluargaku. Dan tempat ini jadi tempat kesukaanku untuk merenung," Fan duduk kursi pendopo itu. Melepaskan topi biru-putih dan membiarkan angin membelai lembut rambut hitamnya.

"Karena disini aku bisa merasakan belaian angin kapanpun aku mau,"

Untuk pertama kalinya Yaya melihat Fan begitu sangat keren. Cahaya matahari dan angin yang berhembus membuat sosok Fan terlihat sangat berbeda. Yaya merasa ada yang aneh dengan perutnya yang tiba-tiba saja menggelitik. Juga dadanya yang begitu hangat juga dingin itu.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Hari ini Fan akan pindah ke Kuala Lumpur," perkataan Ibunya membuat Yaya sangat terkejut.

Pindah? Kenapa Fan tidak membaritahu dirinya? Batin Yaya bingung.

"Ibu aku ingin menemui Fan," Yaya bangkit dari kasurnya. Namun, selang infus yang tertancap di lengan kanannya terasa nyeri. Dengan cepat sang ibu mencegah Yaya untuk beranjak dari kasur rawatnya. Saat ini Yaya terkena Demam Berdarah sehingga dirinya harus di rawat di rumah sakit.

"Tapi, Bu, aku ingin ketemu Fan," rengek Yaya. Yaya berusaha untuk melawan sang ibu yang menceganya beranjak dari kasur.

Walaupun kepalanya terasa berat dan nyeri. Tapi Yaya tetap ingin beranjak dari kasur dan menemui Fan untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia tidak suka perpisahan seperti ini.

"Lagi pula kalau kau ingin menemuinya sudah terlambat. Fan pasti tidak ada di rumah dan pasti sudah berada di kereta," kata Ibu Yaya membuat Yaya berhenti memberontak.

Benar sudah terlambat untuk bisa menemuinya. Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau pergi disaat aku sakit, Fan? Fan bodoh!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebenarnya rada ragu untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Sebab harus mutar otak bolak balik untuk bisa membuat narasi dan juga dialog yang enak dibaca. Walaupun Rizu yakin ada beberapa bahasa yang terkesan aneh dan sok diksi. Tak apalah Rizu merasa menikmatinya.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong Fan itu Taufan loh. Memang agak aneh karena di prolog Fan terlihat seperti Gempa. Rizu sengaja bikin Taufan yang biasa terkenal tukang godain cewek menjadi kaku dengan cewek. Biar ada rasa lain dari sifat Taufan.**

 **Dan masalah adik Yaya, Totoitoy sengaja Rizu buat menjadi anak sindrom down agar orang-orang tahu bagaimana rasanya seseorang yang memiliki saudara sindrom down. Rata-rata orang akan menyembunyikan bahkan parahnya saudara sindrom down dianggap mati karena malu memiliki saudara yang cacatnya terbilang parah. Bagaimana ya? Memang kenyataan seperti itu. Soalnya Rizu sendiri punya kakak yang sindrom down. Tak jarang Rizu melihat anak-anak sindrom ditelantarkan baik saudara kandung ataupun orang tuanya. Ya, inilah yang dialami teman kakak Rizu yang sesama sindrom down. Tapi Yaya tidak termasuk orang seperti itu kok.**

 **Kemunculan Gempa akan ada di chapter berikutnya. Dan Rizu gak janji Taufan akan muncul atau tidak. Oia, di acara piknik Taufan dianterin oleh Halilintar yang disini sudah menjadi anak SMA di tahun pertama. Ya, walaupun Rizu tidak menggambarkan secara jelas karena Rizu lebih terfokus ke Taufan dan Yaya. Jadi jangan kecewa kalau Halilintar tidak muncul /disetrum.**

 **Mungkin Halilintar akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya sebagai tukang lewat saja. (** **Halilintar : Jahat banget ini author sama aku /pundung sambil ngaish tanah)**

 **Ok, Rizu rasa cukup spoiler untuk chapter selanjutnya. Ya, walaupun bukan dibilang spoiler juga.**

 **Ok, Rizu harap kalian bisa menikmati fic ini dengan baik. Jangan pelit review kalau mau fic ini berlanjut. Lama update akan tergantung review. Semakin banyak review Rizu akan update kilat. Kalau sebaliknya Rizu akan lama banget update ini fic.**

 **terakhir,**

 **read and review please!**


End file.
